


The depressing state of Ibuki Mioda's love life

by Ultimate_Bitch



Series: Dangan Ronpa modern AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ibuki is single and then BAM SONIA, That's it, and ibuki's friends being hella awkward, read for lesbian first meetings, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki Mioda is single. Depressingly single. Despairingly single. Luckily, she runs into a blonde babe that makes her heart explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The depressing state of Ibuki Mioda's love life

Ibuki was single. She was annoyingly single. Depressingly single. _Despairingly_ single.  
She was so extremely ready to get out there and have fun dating, but the fact of the matter was that Ibuki had only had one date in the last two months, and hadn't got laid for four. 

What probably made her single-ness even more frustrating was the fact that all her friends seemed to be in relationships, or at least getting fucked on a regular basis. Hajime and Nagito. Mahiru and Hiyoko. Souda and Fuyuhiko were sure to hook up soon. Hell, even Teruteru was getting more action than her!

"It's just not fair! Ibuki would treat her partner like royalty! Plus the sex would be great!" Ibuki lamented while adding soy sauce to the stir fry she was currently making for her roomates.

"Yeah, Ibuki, you're a total catch," Mahiru sighed for about the tenth time that evening. Hiyoko whined again at the lack of food on her plate.

"I mean, it's not like I haven't been trying! I'm just so busy, I don't have time to go out and meet new people!" Hiyoko perked up immediately as Ibuki spooned the stir fry out onto the three plates. Mikan, their fourth roomate, had been up for 48 hours studying for med school, and was therefore taking a well deserved nap.

"Why don't you just try online dating?" Hiyoko pitched in finally. She had apparently daned to join the conversation after food was in front of her. 

"Ibuki has tried that, but all I get are straight girls asking me if I'd be willing to have a threesome with their boyfriend..." Ibuki frowned, poking her food dis-interestedly with her fork.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Ibuki. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate when the right time comes," Mahiru smiled warmly. "I know I did..." She slid her hand under the table to grasp Hiyoko's, who blushed frantically at the words. 

"Yeah..." Ibuki sighed wistfully. 

After a few moments of silence Ibuki stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed... Nighty night..." She mumbled.

As soon as the sound of Ibuki's door closing could be heard, both Hiyoko and Mahiru's heads whipped around to face eachother.

"We need to get her a date!" 

~~~~~

"So then I found her thong two weeks later under my pillow! Can you believe that?" Teruteru chuckled. 

"I can't believe you get to do stuff like that while I'm stuck over in dry spell town! Population: me!" Ibuki pouted, also checking away _'Dry spell town'_ as a possible song title. 

"Well, I do know how to pleasure a woman, or man for that matter. My tastes are very open, you know," Ibuki rolled her eyes at the wink Teruteru gave her, picking up her notepad and heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! You're the hottest pan in this kitchen!" Ibuki called behind her, earning a laugh from her fellow restaurant worker. 

Stepping out of the kitchen, she made her way over to her table.

Seated there was a man and a woman, about her age. The man had black hair with grey striped running through it. He had a distinct scar over one mismatched eye, and a purple scarf was covering his mouth as he glared down at the menu. He reminded Ibuki of a cartoon villain, but cooler and better looking. 

The first thing that came to Ibuki's mind when she looked at the girl was _'Holy crapolli, I am so gay'_. Long blonde hair framed a pretty face, with eyes that were like dazzling blue sapphires. Ibuki could write albums about her pale skin, rosy cheeks, and pink lips that Ibuki would give anything to kiss. But perhaps the most beautiful thing about her was the fact that she seemed to be wearing a permanent, genuine smile. 

Ibuki was snapped out of her trance when her customer cleared his throat. 

"Oh, sorry!" She smiled apologetically at the man and proceeded to take out her pen. 

"Hi, I'm Ibuki Mioda, and I'll be your server today! Can I take your order?" Ibuki smiled her patented 'big tip' smile. 

"I believe that we will need to stop the great clocks of time, for our decision may be a perilous one to make," The man answered. The girl must have seen Ibuki's confusion, because she soon translated for her companion.

"Umm, could you give us a few minutes?" The girl spoke with a soft voice that melted Ibuki's heart like butter. 

"Of course, enjoy your date!"

"Oh no, this isn't a date, we are merely friends," The girl blushed lightly. 

Ibuki nodded politely and walked calmly back to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight of the guests she fist pumped, letting out a joyful "Yessssss!" 

~~~~~

"Ok, so," Four pairs of eyes fell upon Mahiru as she addressed the table of people. "We need to find Ibuki a date,"

"It needs to be somebody interesting, and fun," Souda stated.

Hajime nodded, adding to Souda's words. "But also grounded and calm, in order to deal with Ibuki's personality..." He chuckled a bit.

"Th-they should a-also be pretty, o-or handome!" Mikan stuttered.

"Well, obviously! She's not gonna be satisfied with some uggo, is she?" Hiyoko snapped, shooting Mikan a glare. 

"O-of course, s-sorry! Please forgive me!" Mikan whimpered.

"No, it's ok Mikan, we needed to keep that in mind," Mahiru assured her friend, adding it to the list in front of her.

After roughly ten minutes of brainstorming, Mahiru read the list aloud. 

"So, an attractive, cultured, music lover, who is calm and grounded as well as interesting and fun, has a weird side and is sexually adventurous..." Mahiru read, furrowing her brow. 

Hajime frowned. "Wow, I'm pretty sure we just described the perfect person..." 

"Well done, losers!" Hiyoko sneered as Souda let his head fall onto the table with a bang. 

"Listen, the person doesn't need to match all the criteria, just some,"

"Well, who do we know that Ibuki could possibly date?" Souda asked. 

"H-how about your f-friend Sato, Mahiru?" Mikan suggested.

"No!" Hiyoko and Mahiru cried at the same time. Their friends looked them over skeptically.

"Um, I mean, I just don't think Sato would be a good match!" Mahiru forced out awkwardly. 

"Y-yeah!" Hiyoko puffed her cheeks out, side-eyeing her girlfriend. 

"Really? Now that I think about it, I think they might actually click," Hajime pondered before seeing the distraught expression on Mahiru's face. "Unless, of course, you have a problem with it..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I need to go to toilet," Mahiru power walked over to the bathroom. An awkward silence befell the remaining friends.

"Ok, listen, I don't want Sato to date Ibuki!" Hiyoko exclaimed, breaking the silence. 

Souda grinned at the chance to tease his friend. "Oh really? And why's that?" 

"Because, jerkwad, if Sato and Ibuki date, that means Sato will be around all the time!" Hiyoko groaned, frustrated. "And that means Mahiru might dump me to go out with Sato again!" 

"Hiyoko, I really don't think that's going to happen..." Hajime gave Hiyoko a concerned look, a bit taken aback, but not surprised, at her jealous outburst.

Mikan nodded. "Y-yeah, Mahiru loves you!" 

Hiyoko chewed her lip, looking somewhat reassured. "Whatever, let's get back to this dumb date thing,"

~~~~~

So far Ibuki's attempts at flirting had been successful. She had been able compliment her and make her laugh. She could practically hear the song she was gonna write about this girl already!

Unfortunately, though, she couldn't spend eternity in the beautiful dreamscape of flirting since dinner lasted no longer than two hours usually. She grabbed the bill she had been asked for, as well as a credit card machine. 

Walking over to her table, Ibuki gave her blonde-haired crush a wink as she handed her the bill. 

"Here's the bill for ya!" 

"Oh, thank you dearly!" The girl blushed, taking the bill and letting her finger slide over Ibuki's just a moment longer than needed. Ibuki felt her heart flutter.

As the girl entered her pin into the machine, Ibuki decided to strike up conversation.

She could tell from the girl's accent and idioms that she was clearly a foreigner, despite speaking very good Japanese. "So, are you visiting Japan? Or do you live here?" 

"Well, I have lived here for a bout five months now," The girl smiled, tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear. 

"Oh, really? Well, how are ya liking it? Checked out any music venues yet?" Ibuki asked.

"This country's land and culture are beautiful! I am very honoured to be here. As for music, I do not believe I have been to any venues," 

"What?!" Ibuki's gasped, eyes widening. "You need to! You'll totally love it!" She handed the girl's card back to her.

The girl back took her card, looking up at Ibuki through long, thick eyelashes. "Well, maybe you could take me some time," 

Ibuki's mouth hung open a tiny bit, causing the girl to giggle. "Wh- really?! Awesome! Lemme just go get my phone, I'll give you my number!" 

Ibuki rushed into the staff closet, getting her phone with many charms attached, and quickly walked back out to the restaurant floor. 

Her heart dropped when she saw that the table was empty. No girl with blonde, silky hair. No girl with eyes that shone with kindness. And no date. 

Ibuki sighed. "I guess I got my hopes up..."

At least they left a tip. As Ibuki picked up the notes she realised it was a rather large tip. Ibuki cocked her head. And there was also a piece of paper

_**Sonia:  
7785 5490 325** _

A big grin erupted on her face. 

Sonia. It sounded like a princess's name

~~~~~~

"My dark companion, do you really believe the colourful servant will contact you in this human realm, even after you abandoned her at that tavern of gloom?" Gundham asked his friend. 

"Well, that is the question," Sonia looked up at the stars that were dotted across the pretty night sky. "It is a piece of advice Akane gave me. Is she calls me, it will show she is devoted. If not, she is not worth my time," 

Gundham smiled at her. "Even though it is hard to find another mortal who matches your worth, I believe you and the girl will make quite a pair. 

Sonia smiled back, linking their arms together. 

"I hope so,"

~~~~~~

"I'm hooooome!~" Ibuki sung as she swung the door closed behind her. 

"Oh, Ibuki!" Mahiru grabbed her friend's hand and led her towards where Hiyoko was sitting on the couch, giving Ibuki an intense look.

"I think we managed to find you a date!" She grinned feverishly. Both waited expectantly for their roommate's response. 

"Oh, thanks guys, but Ibuki found a super duper awesome date at work today!" Ibuki smiled, waving the paper with Sonia's number.

"O-oh... That's great!" Mahiru's eye twitched. 

Hiyoko spluttered a line of nonsense, hands wildly gesturing. 

"Well, I'm tuckered out. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks anyways, guys!" 

Ibuki left an exasperated Mahiru and a still spluttering Hiyoko to their own. 

"We... What?!" Hiyoko cried, finally finding her words. 

"I know..." Mahiru pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. 

"We spent all day, going through old year books and phone contacts, to find a date for that bitch so she would stop moping around!" Hiyoko was livid. Mahiru didn't blame her.

"Just so that pin cushion freak could come back with a fucking date!" Mahiru sighed again, and leaned in the kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips, silencing her. 

Pulling away, she gave her a tired smile. "Why don't we forget about it and just watch a movie, ok?" 

Hiyoko nodded, snuggling into the red head as she turned on the tv. 

"Oh, by the way..." Hiyoko looked up at her now smirking girlfriend. 

"I heard you got jealous of Sato today-"

"I am going to fucking strangle Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, to clear some things up, no Sonia and Gundham aren't romantically involved just good friends. Also Ibuki Mioda is bisexual, spread the word.


End file.
